Sezoka Heiwa Zenshona Seito
The Sezoka Heiwa Zenshona Seito (English: Popular Peace and Progress Party), or SHZS, was a short-lived party in the nation of Indrala, a result of the collapse of the Parti Pour Paix et Progress in Kanjor, formed after leaders of that party went into exile in Indrala. =History= Formative Period: 2560-2563 The SHZS formed itself in March 2560, basing itself in the town of Qombal and spreading the word throughout Indrala that a new political party standing for peace, progress, freedom and justice would be contesting elections. Elections, unfortunately, occurred in May, so the SHZS gathered only some 90,000 votes within two months and did not gain a seat. The party would have to wait another three and a half years until the next election, and during that time it would propose much legislation and spread its message. In November 2563 the SHZS won 114 seats in the National Assembly. It was now an established political power in Indrala. Calm Before a Storm: 2563-2567 The SHZS participated in the establishment of a new cabinet following its first election gains and received important posts in the government. Indrala focuses on being inclusive of all parties in its cabinets, so the leaders of the seito quickly learned that there would be no coalitions that divided the national assembly. Although the libertarian Liberal Democratic Party of Indrala (LDPI) had the plurality, the SHZS and its friends the Union of Higher Thinking (UHT) and the Peoples Independence Party (PIP) formed a majority to pass several important bills. Division, a New Party, and Dissolution: 2567-2575 The SHZS had begun laying out new plans regarding its environmental policy after the Kiwamete Tikeido Tessha (KTK) dissolved as a party and as the United Justice Party (UJP) took its place some time later. The seito's anti-environmentalist proposals distanced it from its closest ally, the UHT, and in 2568 the UJP gained a large plurality and proceeded to turn back some of the gains the SHZS had made and make moves in new directions of military aggression. It was unclear how far this would go, but the party remained worried that this new party might make changes to the nation that would have very dire consequences. The SHZS did not survive to see its fourth election, however. It remains unclear as to why the party dissolved, but a small few former members of the party decided to move to Rildanor and begin the political movement Violence et Liberté. =Leadership in the Promotion of Indralan= In August of 2560 the party which had gone by the name the Popular Peace and Progress Party officially changed its name into the Indralan SHZS. The party then began to promote the Indralan language and its use among the political parties. The only just formed Kiwamete Tekido Kessha followed the SHZS' lead and created its name from translating "Extreme Moderate Society". Other parties took up Indralan names for brief periods of time, but they all eventually reverted to their English names and since the KTK ceased to be a party, the SHZS is now the only party in the nation to embrace its people's native tongue. Category:Political parties in Indrala